Crudo
by YunaLunaYuna
Summary: Los fantasmas de un pasado sin resolver todavía la persiguen a sus veinte años. Yumi se fue a París para olvidarse de Kadic y de todos los sucesos con X.A.N.A. Sin embargo, un suceso inesperado provoca que vuelva a reencontrarse con el tormentoso romance que tuvo con Ulrich y su eterna confusión hacia William. ¿Quién dice que ser veinteañera es fácil? Ulrich x Yumi William.


Habían pasado cuatro largos años.

La pelinegra miró la ventana con un gesto absorto. Tenía un amargo sabor en la boca por haber fumado un cigarrillo, un vicio que recientemente había adquirido desde que había comenzado la universidad. Con exactitud no sabía porqué disfrutaba de fumar si detestaba el sabor que quedaba cuando terminaba un cigarro, pero de cierta forma ayudaba a controlar esa ansiedad que poco a poco surgía. Ya habían pasado casi cuatro años desde la última vez que había visto a sus antiguos amigos. Los cinco habían perdido comunicación, dejándole solamente con un recuerdo del pasado.

¿Podía entender las razones de cada uno? Lyoko había sido un sueño y una pesadilla al mismo tiempo. Movió sus delicados y níveos dedos hacia la taza negra que se encontraba en frente de ella. La cafetería de la universidad le había parecido tranquila y suficientemente tranquila para poder estudiar en paz, pero no servía para alejar los pensamientos intrusivos que llegaban siempre que pensaba en su estadía en Kadic.

Eran aquellos recuerdos que la perseguían, que carcomían su cerebro como si fuera una fruta que estuviese paulatinamente pudriéndose.

Yumi suspiró para sacar de su mochila su computadora portátil. Tendría que mandar otro mail a su profesor diciéndole que faltaría de nuevo, ya que tenía demasiadas faltas para ser de las primeras semanas de clase. Su cabello había crecido de manera considerable, ahora le llegaba debajo del hombro y estaba perfectamente cortado en un estilo digno de alguna revista francesa. Tal vez porque ahora su roomie Miriam practicaba con su cabello, ya que estudiaba belleza y servía para practicar. Yumi no se quejaba, ya que esto significaba que no tendría que pegar ni un centavo. Colocó la computadora sobre la mesa, mientras sacaba sus audífonos para conectarlos en el auxiliar. Su padre le había regalado una MacBook Air, que para su gusto era demasiado cara. Sin embargo, Yumi la aceptó sin rechistar, ya que su padre estaba emocionado de que había comenzado la universidad y eso había sido un regalo.

Sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba. Una sensación de miedo que la seguía desde que había tomado el subterráneo esa mañana. Usualmente Yumi no hacía caso de esos presentimientos; pero había algo que no le permitía hacerlo, como si esa corazonada se quedara marcada dentro de ella, con fuerza. Decidió, entonces, abrir Spotify y poner una de sus playlists especiales para cuando tenía demasiada tarea. La voz de Ellie Goulding se escuchaba por sus audífonos, mientras miraba en el escritorio un documento escondido entre varios que se encontraban en la pantalla. Una sola fotografía se encontraba ahí, expuesta ante ella.

Eran Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy y Aelita.

Yumi sonrió con nostalgia, mientras abría una nueva carpeta y colocaba la fotografía entre sus documentos sueltos. Todavía guardaba las fotografías con cariño, ya que deseaba mantener los buenos recuerdos, aunque sintiera que no los hubiera. Había olvidado la sensación de saber que poder contar con un grupo de amigos verdaderos. Los suyos en Paris no eran exactamente cercanos. "Qué buenos tiempos, eh…" se dijo mientras miraba de reojo la ventana, recordando el día que había tomado la fotografía. Había sido un día lluvioso, pero Yumi había conseguido poderles tomar la foto. Quería un recuerdo. Un dolor en el pecho se hizo presente, tal vez como un recordatorio de que el pasado no se iría todavía.

Una notificación de un correo interrumpió sus pensamientos de forma abrupta:

 **Para: Yumi Ishiyama, yumiyumi90**

 **De: Jeremy Belpois jeremybelpois777**

 _"Necesitamos hablar. En cuanto puedas, Yumi, por favor contéstame este mail. Es de urgencia."_

¿Necesitar hablar? Hacía bastante tiempo que no habían hablado. Yumi y Jeremy tenían comunicación seguida, pero el tiempo y la universidad la habían vuelto una esclava del café y de quedarse despierta hasta el mediodía para entregas. Jeremy igualmente, ya que había conseguido una beca en Inglaterra para estudiar Física y Mecatrónica. Aelita también se había ido donde estudiaba Jeremy, para estudiar Música. Pero Yumi se hablaba con ella muy seguido, hasta incluso tener video llamadas mensuales.

Algo estaba mal sin duda, porque Jeremy no le había mandado un mensaje en meses. Lo entendía de cierta forma, ya que desde Lyoko no le gustaba usar mucho el celular, imaginándose que seguro sólo se enfocaba en sus estudios. Recordó que había sido el último día en el que habían hablado había sido en su cumpleaños. Sintió un gruñido en el estómago que le recordaba que tenía que comer algo; ya que no había comido nada en horas por haberse quedado trabajando en un diseño. Se levantó de la mesa rápidamente, para después guardar su laptop y dejar un poco de cambio sobre la mesa, intentado calmarse después de haber leído ese correo.

No tenía resentimientos hacia Jeremy o Aelita. Para nada. Yumi había estado en contacto con ellos desde la graduación, eso había sido una buena señal porque las cosas entre ellos eran como antes. De Odd no sabía mucho, ya que se había ido a Italia de nuevo cuando le llegó una invitación para estudiar Cine. Había sido unos meses después de haber vencido a X.A.N.A. William había intentado juntarse más con el grupo, pero él también se acabo por alejarse de ellos. No sabía que hacía ni mucho menos si estaba estudiando.

¿Y Ulrich? Bueno, esa era otra historia.

París resultaba el lugar perfecto para comenzar de nuevo. Había incluso un pequeño romanticismo que le ayudaba a seguir adelante, inclusive con todos los recuerdos negativos de haber vivido parte de su adolescencia peleando con un monstruo digital.

Salió a la calle lluviosa con una expresión confundida, todavía pensando en si debería hacer la llamada de forma inmediata o esperar a que su ritmo cardiaco se normalizara. Llevaba una falda negra y unos botines de cuero que había conseguido en H&M. También una playera negra con un diseño floral y unos brazaletes que adornaban su muñeca diestra. Tener una compañera de piso de modas había influido de manera considerable su vida, pero también era porque de alguna manera, ella quería dejar a la Yumi gótica. Quería olvidarse de su pasado.

Sin embargo… el tiempo quizás había pasado, pero se sentía igual.

Caminar por las lluviosas calles rumbo a su dormitorio le pareció eterno. La lluvia de París no era exactamente tan romántica como solían mostrarla. Siempre helada y las calles terminaban por desbordarse por la creciente contaminación. Yumi suspiró mientras veía de reojo a las parejitas que estaban en la calle; un recuerdo amargo apareció de la nada, para dejarla con un hueco emocional.

Ulrich.

No, no sabía que había sucedido con él. Después de haber vencido a X.A.N.A por completo no significaba que sus "problemas maritales" (como siempre los había llamado así Odd) se hubiesen desvanecido. Quizás había sido esa insistencia de querer salvar las cosas cuando realmente no había nada que salvar, sabiendo que realmente no había nada. ¿Era desesperación? La idea de querer estar con alguien quizás era demasiado, de ejemplo podía mencionar a sus padres sin problema, que todavía estaban juntos a pesar de que el divorcio siempre se sentía cercano. Cuando llegó a su departamento, suspiro largamente mientras se acomodaba los cabellos y daba un profundo respiro. No quería que la "Yumi" de Kadic volviera.

̶ Hey, Miri. ̶ Su compañera de habitación estaba escuchando música a todo volumen. Se había quedado tan absorta en sus pensamientos, no se había fijado en cuanto había llegado a su departamento. Miriam llevaba el cabello castaño en una coleta elegante y tenía un aro en la nariz.

̶ ¿Qué tal las clases? Espera, no me digas. No fuiste a clase nuevamente, ¿Verdad? Deberías relajarte, todavía no son finales. –Miram miró de reojo a la pelinegra, para pasarle una cerveza. – Por cierto, te llamo un chico. ̶ Miriam dio un sorbo a la cerveza que estaba bebiendo, para mirar a la pelinegra con un gesto malicioso.

Yumi sintió una punzada de desconfianza.

̶ ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Dejo su nombre? ̶ intento mantenerse calmada, no quería dejarle expectativas falsas a su compañera. Miriam no era exactamente alguien de confianza.

̶ Sí, un tal Jeremy algo. No puse mucha atención. Ya sabes. Estaba fumando hierba con François… Por cierto, no dejo de preguntarme si ya estás disponible para salir. ̶ Yumi puso los ojos en blanco. François era un compañero de su clase de poesía francesa, usualmente le ignoraba, pero de manera reciente no la había dejado de perseguir. Mensajes de texto, flores en su buzón. Llamadas insistentes. Pensaba que esa etapa ya se había ido cuando William dejo de hablarle.

̶ No, sabes que no me interesa. Gracias por decirme. ̶ Miriam le guiñó el ojo para después seguir escuchando su música.

Caminar a su habitación y tratar de abrir su laptop fue un martirio que estaba segura de que ningún otro santo hubiera experimentado. Todavía le temblaban las manos en cuanto había colocado la contraseña para entrar y tratar de abrir el correo. ¿No era más fácil llamar a Jeremy? Su madre le había dicho incontables veces que se estaba perdiendo la comunicación entre los jóvenes, que preferían lo electrónico a la verdadera comunicación. En eso tal vez tenía razón. Tenía que saberlo después de haber estado atrapada en una pesadilla electrónica por demasiado tiempo. Tener 20 años no era lo mismo a tener 16.

Tomó su iPhone e intento buscar el contacto de Jeremy para terminar con eso de una vez. El sabor amargo de los cigarrillos llegó y deseo poder fumar uno, aunque ya era bastante con estar en ese cliché de la chica francesa que fuma. Fue ahí cuando por fin sus dedos lograron marcar el número y conectarse:

̶ ¿Yumi? ̶ La voz de Jeremy le trajo recuerdos que pensó que se habían quedado guardados. Quedó unos momentos en silencio mientras escuchaba la suave respiración de su viejo amigo.

̶ La misma de siempre. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ̶ Intentó parecer calmada. ¿siempre había sido la madura, cierto? Tenía que demostrarlo.

̶ Sé que estás ocupada con tus estudios… Aelita y yo acabamos de regresar de Londres, estamos en Kadic. ̶ Yumi se quedó helada, ¿qué estaban haciendo en Kadic? Intentó no decir nada más: ̶ Tuvimos la alerta que habían intentado reactivar la súper computadora. No hay problema ya, conseguí desconectarla, pero necesitamos estar pendientes… ¿puedes venir? No te preocupes si no puedes hacerlo, ya nos las arreglaremos aquí. ̶

Y tal como era la última frase de Hamlet, el resto era silencio.

Yumi cerró los ojos para intentar recordar esa vez en la que se había quedado en la fábrica con sus amigos. La oscura mirada de Ulrich, la sonrisa de Aelita y la comprensión de Jeremy, los chistes horribles de Odd, el tacto de William: ̶ Tomaré el primer tren. – dijo, mientras cerraba sus ojos y daba un suspiro. –Intentaré llegar en la mañana cuando pueda. – Yumi sintió una punzada en los costados. –¿Dónde se están hospedando? Me imagino que Kadic no está abierto para exalumnos–.

Una pequeña risita se escuchó. ¿Acaso era Odd? –Estamos en la Hermita por el momento. Llegamos ayer de hecho. – la voz de Jeremy estaba relajada, un poco ronca. Tal vez estaba exhausto por todo el estrés también. Yumi sintió culpa, el mensaje lo había mandado hace ocho horas.

–¿Quiénes están? – Yumi preguntó con honesta curiosidad. Quizás porque quería saber si debía prepararse mentalmente para volver. –Yo, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich y William. – su boca se secó en el momento que escucho esos dos nombres.

Los fantasmas del pasado volvían.


End file.
